Amantes
by GooldenMoon
Summary: Sasuke regresa después de 2 largos años a Japón, solo para descubrir que esta enamorado de la chica que lo asalta en sueños y a quien siempre desprecio. ¿Pero ella lo aceptara de nuevo en su vida?
1. Chapter 1

"Amantes"

CAPITULO 1

"De Regreso"

—Ah… Sasuke, no… ¡Sasuke!—dijo en mi oído, como si lo que hubiera oído fuese una petición a seguir aumente la velocidad, sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, y sus piernas se enredaban en mi cadera.

—Sasuke…no…

— ¡Sakura!— grite. Desperté de pronto…había soñado de nuevo con ella.

Mi frente estaba perlada en sudor, y bajo mis sabanas estaba la consecuencia de mi sueño. Bufe.

Desde mi partida, había soñado mucho con ella, no se aun porque, simplemente no podía olvidar… olvidar sus manos, sus besos, ¡DIOS! sus gemidos. Cubrí con mis manos mis ojos.

Ya habían pasado dos años, dos años, y aun soñaba con esa niña, ella, a la que tanto desprecie y humille.

Solo tenia dieciséis y me había dicho que me amaba, me burle de ella… supe que sufría, muchos me lo dijeron, yo seguía burlándome de ella, era una chiquilla, y tengo que admitirlo yo también, solo le llevaba un año, aun así me divertí ignorándola…

Hasta aquella tarde de septiembre, ella estaba frente a mi, y no pude evitarlo, cuando la vi ahí, indefensa, triste, necesitada, me encanto, y solo supe que después de hacerla mía, quise mas.

Entre a mi baño para darme una ducha fría, la necesitaba, mientras el agua caía en mi cuerpo, no pude evitar pensar en ella de nuevo, como siempre me pasaba cuando soñaba con ella, mi mente se lleno de confusión, solo estuve con ella algunas veces, pero algo la hacia diferente, no supe que, aun ahora no sabia que era, era tan diferente tierna e Inocente pero ala vez…había estado con muchas mujeres, mas hermosas, con mejor cuerpo, con mas experiencia que esa niña entonces…

— ¿Por que sigues en mi mente? — dije apoyándome en la pared de mi baño, mientras el agua escurría por mis cabellos negros y bajaba por mi piel.

Salí después de un rato, debía llegar temprano tenia junta con mi padre y mi hermano, quien después de tanto tiempo había decidió regresar para por fin hacerse cargo de la compañía familiar.

La verdad no era lo mío, pero el se fue y mi padre como siempre tomo la decisión por mi, yo debía hacerme cargo de la administración en Europa, mientras el administraba la empresa en América, yo ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria, y apenas empezaba a conocerla, a ella.

Me vestí rápido, simple, no tenía cabeza para coordinar, un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa del mismo color, un saco igual, zapatos, listo.

Salí de mi departamento, último piso eso si era lo mío, tome el elevador y llegue a mi auto. Subí, aumente la velocidad, tal vez me multarían y así llegaría mas tarde, sonreí ante el pensamiento de hacer enfadar a mi padre con eso, pero no paso.

Llegue hasta aquellos edificios rápido, no se me había cruzado por la mente eso, que intentando ser multado también llegaría mas rápido.

Solté un vago suspiro, no podía entender como es que mi vida había cambiado tanto, de un día para otro cambie de ser otro estudiante mas, claro con el apellido Uchiha, pero un estudiante… a ser un joven empresario promesa.

Al entrar a lobby la secretaria me saludo, si la conocía, ella y yo bueno… jugamos un poco, nada serio, desde luego. Sonrió y me coqueteo, me pareció fatal, realmente vulgar, solo la ignore, y tome el elevador para llegar a mi destino.

Entre y como quise todos estaban esperándome, mi padre lucia enfadado, eso me gusto, sabia perfecto que yo no quería estar ahí, mi hermano estaba a su derecha, como siempre para variar, me adentre en la sala de juntas, y me senté justo frente a mi padre como siempre.

— Como siempre tarde — dijo serio en un Tono molesto.

— Hmp— murmure, sin interés.

— No cambias, Sasuke— dijo Itachi sonriente.

— Bueno, la razón de esta junta todos la sabemos ya, Itachi regresa a dirigir las empresas en este continente, y tu Sasuke regresas a Japón— dijo en voz alta— a dirigir las empresas de ese continente— menciono de ultimo.

¿Qué? Eso no era parte del trato, después de que Itachi regresara yo podía hacer lo que se me viniera en gana, no lo que el quisiera. ¡Maldición!

— De que hablas padre ¡eso no me lo habías dicho! — dije frunciendo el seño y alzando la voz.

— Pues así es, y así será —dijo levantándose de la mesa — Eres un Uchiha y eres mi hijo y mientras seas de mi familia aunque te pese harás lo que yo diga — dijo enfadado.

— ¡No te pertenezco! y ya soy mayor de edad, además nunca me dijiste que administraría esas empresas — dije levantándome y alzando mas la voz — Dijiste que podría hacer lo que se me viniera en gana.

— Sasuke, padre, por favor, me fui y ustedes peleando y regreso y siguen, ¿no habrá una forma con la cual no pelen? — dijo Itachi bastante tranquilo.

— Es tu hermano, el siempre me contradice — dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

— ¿Yo?, tu siempre me quieres controlar — Dije firme.

— Por favor Sasuke, solo hazlo, además, estando en Japón, estarás mas cómodo, y ya sabes… —dudo en hablar — Perdón padre pero, estarán lejos uno del otro, ¿eso es lo que quieres no? —dijo hablándome sincero.

— Hmp —me cruce de brazos, pues si era lo que quería, alejarme de Fugaku de una vez, la idea empezó a gustarme.

— Bien entonces eso se hará — dijo Itachi finalizando la pelea.

— Te iras el viernes, así el fin de semana te instalaras y en la semana ya estarás al frente de la empresa de Japón — dijo mi padre dándome la espalda y mirando por el amplio ventanal que había en la sala.

— Hmp, esta bien —dije de mala gana, la verdad volver a Japón después de dos años, me hacia sentir algo extraño en el estomago, nervios, tal vez, no se, pero sabia que quería ir.

— Bueno, esta hecho — dijo Itachi con cara de satisfacción.

Salí del lugar en compañía de Itachi, me dijo que apenas se estaba instalando y que iría a comprar algunas cosas, me perdí en la conversación… solo podía ver que articulaba algunas palabras que la verdad no me interesaron mucho, en mi mente solo podía ver mi casa, el colegio, mis amigos, y ella, de nuevo en mi mente. Llenando mis pensamientos de nuevo.

De pronto Itachi dijo algo que me regreso a la tierra.

— Y tal vez ya te encuentres a alguna chica que te quite lo amargado — dijo aguantando la risa.

— ¿Eh? —dije parando del golpe.

Me miro atento unos segundos, y después soltó una sonora carcajada, le mire extrañado y arque una ceja, ¿que le parecía tan gracioso?

— Entonces — dijo parando o tratando de parar de reír — Si hay alguien hermanito— dijo posando una de sus palmas en mi hombro.

— No se de que hablas— murmure y seguí caminando, sentí que me seguía y soltaba pequeñas risas bajas detrás mío.

— Eres mi hermano Sasuke, a diferencia de mi padre yo no te presiono, déjalo salir, dime ¿hay alguien que te guste? — dijo en ese tono amable y tranquilo que me enfurecía tanto.

— Tu te fuiste y el me obligo a venir aquí, dices no ser como el — masculle por lo bajo, tratando de ocultar la furia que me recordaba el que mi padre me controlara tanto.

— Sasuke, me fui por que el me mando, ¿crees que yo estaba feliz?, no termine la universidad, y tenia novia, que por cierto, me odia, yo también deje a mis amigos, a mi familia, a mama— dijo mirando al frente y arrugando un tanto el ceño.

— Pues si, pero tu puedes aguantarlo mas, yo ya no puedo, además a ti si te apoya, eres su favorito— dije mirando lo mismo que el y sintiéndome el mayor idiota del mundo.

— Bueno, bueno, cambiemos de tema, dime ¿como se llama? —dijo sonriéndome extrañamente amable.

— ¿Quién? —dije despreocupado.

— La chica que te gusta, y no me lo niegues — dijo riendo bajo.

— No hay chica —dije metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y volteando hacia otro lado, escuche que reía de nuevo y voltee a ver su rostro, ¿De que reía tanto?

— Sasuke —murmuro mirándome, aguantando la risa —No te creo — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y volviendo a mirar al frente en la calle.

No respondí y entre con el a un restaurant en el cual decidimos comer, después de pedir siguió con el interrogatorio.

— Ya dime Sasuke, no le diré a nadie, quien es la chica que te gusta, bueno no te pido nombres, dime como es, ¿es bonita? — dijo inquiriendo nuevamente.

Preciosa, pensé. — Nadie me gusta — dije serio mientras miraba por la ventana.

— Ah, ¿si? — dijo mirándome con picardía —¿Entonces por que te sonrojas? — dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Voltee a verlo, mis malditas mejillas me delataban, ¿es enserio?, el reía a mas no poder de nuevo, rayos, ahora sabia de que reía tanto, bufe y trate de mirar a otro lado.

Tan solo con pensar en "alguien" que me guste, su rostro llegaba a mi, las imágenes de ella y yo… realmente me pregunto ¿será una estúpida obsesión?, solo pensaba ella, siempre.

_¿Por qué?_

— Ya dime — dijo mirándome despreocupadamente.

— No importa, ella me odia — al fin solté mientras miraba al mesero que se dirigía a nosotros con las bebidas.

-Hmp, entiendo… la enamoraste, la llevaste a la cama y luego no le volviste a llamar, como con las otras, ¿no? —dijo enumerando con sus dedos.

— No — bufe, enojado.

— Entonces, no entiendo, a todas la tratas igual… — se detuvo y su rostro se ilumino — ¡Ah!— dijo con sorpresa, — Con ella no pudiste verdad — dijo sonriendo de lado.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que respondiera.

— En realidad… si pude — dije con una sonrisa asaltándome sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Y? — dijo el mirándome atento.

—Fue antes de saber que vendría, la conozco desde niños, nunca me pareció relevante, solo era una chica mas, ella me dijo que yo le gustaba, era bonita, pero la verdad jamás me intereso — dije aun sonriendo de medio lado — Es solo que, después de ella…— murmure frunciendo el ceño.

Era extraño pensar en sentir algo por ella, eso de los sentimientos no se me da, pero cuando pienso en sus ojos jade mirándome con esa dulzura que siempre cargaba y en sus mejillas llenas de color, tantos deseos de verla de nuevo me invaden, de tenerla cerca.

— Hmp, entiendo, pensaste en solo la cama, y terminaste… am no se — se veía dudoso en decir algo.

— No importa ya —dije cortante y mire nuevamente por la ventana.

Esa conversación se estaba tornando bastante extraña, yo no era mucho de hablar con Itachi, si bien era mi hermano siempre había algo que me separaba de el, al pasar a la adolescencia, jamás volvimos a tener una relación igual a cuando éramos niños.

— Bueno… pero Sasuke te diré algo, te conozco y jamás te había visto reaccionar así, piénsalo —dijo mirándome serio — Quizá estas ¿Enamorado?

Le mire inquieto.

Después de la cena, y varias preguntas mas por parte de Itachi, regrese a mi apartamento, la verdad sus palabras movieron algo en mi, llegando a Japón tal vez me gustaría verla.

Aunque quizá, que tal si tiene novio, o sigue odiándome.

Definitivamente no, no debería interesarme, seguro ya se olvido de mi y además como para que la buscaría, que le diría, no en definitivo no la buscaría.

Me sentía cansado, después de una ducha simplemente me arroje sobre la cama decidido a dormir, pero su imagen volvió a mi, sus labios rosados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos jade, su delicado y femenino cuerpo sobre el mío, como aquellas pocas veces que durmió en mi cama.

¿Que es lo que causaba en mí?

Su maldita cara de inocente que se cargaba, sus característicos cabellos rosados, que soltaban ese aroma a cerezos en esa forma tan natural, sus labios, y cuando a pesar de su inocencia su cuerpo respondía al mío, su inexperiencia me encantaba, la manera en que temblaba en mis manos al tocarla, toda ella, definitivamente tenia la cara mas hermosa que haya visto en mi jodida vida, era diferente a otras mujeres bellas, su belleza no se ocultaba tras maquillaje, era natural, sencilla, eso me fascinaba.

Tal vez, si la buscaría.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

"Pétalos rosados"

Mi vuelo salía por la tarde, ya había recogido todo lo necesario de mi casa y oficina correspondiente, entre mi padre y yo no hubo despedidas, aunque las hubiera habido ¿como de que nos despediríamos?

Itachi quien había insistido en acompañarme al aeropuerto estaba a mi lado, y mi madre estaba en parís visitando a mis abuelos así que la llamaría después para despedirme a larga distancia.

Bufe. Y continúe haciéndolo mientras los minutos pasaban.

El vuelo estaba retrasado por media hora y nunca me había sentido tan ansioso de volar, Itachi reía junto a mí, yo solo me frustraba más.

Hasta que el altoparlante anuncio la salida del vuelo de las tres y treinta de Inglaterra a Japón, vuelo largo, Itachi me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió sincero, luego me dijo esa frase que se pego en mi cabeza como un chicle en el pelo.

— "El amor querido hermanito…es como el dolor, te recuerda que eres humano, que también sientes y que esas vivo" —sonrió — Atrápalo…

Gruñí por lo bajo, ahora era filosofo.

Después de subir al avión, sus palabras aun resonaban fuerte en mi cabeza, me estire en mi cómodo asiento en primera clase, y después de varios bostezos decidí que lo mejor seria dormir un poco, tratando de que no soñara con ella de nuevo, si no tal vez alguna azafata me vería el pantalón y me tirarían del avión, reí antes de quedarme completamente dormido.

El fuerte sonido de la voz del piloto retumbando en el altoparlante me despertó de golpe.

— Solo unos minutos mas y asendereemos, coloquen los cintos de seguridad — dijo la voz ronca.

La llegada fue bastante e inquietantemente extraña, parecía no haber salido nunca de ese lugar, hacia ya dos años que me había marchado, pero parecía no haber salido nunca del aeropuerto.

Decidí tomar un taxi, para llegar a la que en la época de colegio era mi casa.

Había un gran cumulo de autos, el conductor sin decir palabra tomo otra calle.

Justo antes de un semáforo, pasamos como si el universo me lo aventara en la cara, por aquel parque, que por la temporada estaba repleto de aquellos arboles, por los que una vez estuvimos sentados los dos, la ultima vez que la vi, y curiosamente nuestra primera salida juntos, y la ultima… donde me grito que me odiaba.

El auto comenzó a avanzar sacándome de mis pensamientos, trate de alejarlos meneando mi cabeza, pero seguían allí, di un pequeño suspiro y mire al frente.

Pasamos varias calles y salimos hacia la estrecha salida norte de la ciudad había vegetación y un puente y la colina comenzó a vislumbrarse, enormes casas que eran de gente con un apellido como el mío, pese a mi insistencia en vivir en el centro de la ciudad, mi madre me había convencido de vivir en ese lugar lleno de gente ostentosa y extravagante, no conocía mucho a los vecinos solo una anciana, que parecía ser la mas normal del lugar.

Al llegar al final de la colina ahí estaba la casa, que por supuesto debía ser la mas grande y lujosa de acuerdo al apellido claro, después de pagar y bajar las maletas me adentre, al parecer había sido limpiado para mi llegada, se podía sentir ese olor a aromatizante caro en la madera, y las luces estaban encendidas porque el sol ya había terminado su caída y la noche había llegado.

Me sentí frustradamente agotado, no tenía ganas de hacer de cenar pero si una gran hambre creciendo en mí estomago, opte por llamar a las pizzas, y a alguien conocido para que me pusiera al tanto de lo que había pasado desde que me fui, tome el teléfono y… me di cuenta que no tenia ni idea del numero. Bufe.

Tome el auricular y llame a donde las pizzas, no era de esos establecimientos de renombre pero eran sin duda las mejores pizzas que había probado.

Después de que el tipo del otro lado prometiera que en menos de veintinueve minutos estaba ahí, colgué y subí a la segunda planta a darme una ducha, debía terminar de despertar del viaje.

Entonces el teléfono sonó, salí de la ducha, cogí una toalla y la enrolle en mi cadera, tome el teléfono, la voz fue la que necesitaba escuchar hacia unos momentos.

—Uchiha, entonces es verdad regresaste a la ciudad— la voz era de mi amigo y compañero Neji Hyuuga, lo reconocí de inmediato, tratando de sonar animado pero con ese aire de frialdad que siempre tiene.

— Hmp, que tal Hyuuga— dije sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Y que?… después de tanto tiempo, ¿regresas a quedarte? — soltó como pregunta.

— Si, mi padre me ha puesto a cargo de las empresas aquí.

— Entiendo, aun se llevan mal, Y ¿no pensabas visitar a tu mejor amigo del colegio? —dijo con sorna.

— Hmp, acabo de llegar hace menos de una hora.

— Bueno, bueno, pues mañana hombre, porque con el genio de tu padre seguro que esta semana ya te tiene de esclavo en sus empresas — dijo hostigándome.

— Esta bien, nos veremos mañana — murmure para después colgar.

Poco después de terminar mi ducha, escuche que ya llegaba el chico de las pizzas, me puse lo primero que encontré y fui por ella.

Termine de cenar y me dispuse a por fin irme a descansar, quizá era pasado de las doce.

Pero, ese parque donde ella y yo pasamos mi último día aquí volvió a mi memoria.

Me tire en mi cama después de haber cerrado todas las cortinas para que la luz no entrase en lo mas mínimo, y ahí en la obscuridad de la habitación, pude ver como los brillantes pétalos caían de nuevo como una alucinación, bajando suavemente, iluminados por la tenue luz del atardecer de ese día que nos vimos por ultima vez.

Ella se veía radiante, sus ojos resplandecían, estaban llenos de luz, fue ella quien decidiera que fuéramos a ese parque, el viento soplaba inclemente y tiraba de vez en cuando los botones de los arboles rosados, cayendo furtivos entre sus cabellos rosáceos.

Ahí debajo del árbol mas grande nos sentamos, ella tomaba mi mano y yo abrazaba su cuerpo acurrucado en mi pecho, pude notar que sonreía, y causaba ese mismo efecto en mi, me sentí inundado de paz, pero debía decirle.

Debía romper con aquella relación, que desde el inicio no podía ser.

Y después…

— Lo sabia… — susurro — ¡SABIA QUE ME HARIAS ALGO ASÍ! —grito entre sollozos.

Sus lagrimas me dolían, podía sentirlo, era lo mejor, que me creyera el mayor idiota, y que siguiera con su vida, que pensara que solo la utilice, por que eso hice, y aunque me di cuenta tarde, yo quería que... yo solo la quería para mi…

— ¡ERES LA PERSONA MAS MALDITA DEL MUNDO! YO… YO… ¡TE ODIO!— grito de ultimo y la vi correr alejándose de mi.

Sentí que mis piernas iban en su dirección pero me contuve, no debía, iba a irme esa misma noche para quizá no regresar en mucho tiempo y yo solo quería besar sus labios de nuevo.

— ¡ERES LA PERSONA MAS MALDITA DEL MUNDO! YO… YO… ¡TE ODIO!

— YO… ¡TE ODIO!

— ¡TE ODIO!

Desperté de golpe, mi pecho subía y bajaba.

Mis ojos se encontraron con una habitación blanca y mucho más grande de la que tenía en Inglaterra. Es verdad ahora estoy en Japón, pensé.

Aunque fuera un sueño, esas palabras resonaban en mente, la chica de cabellos rosados, jamás pensé que se metería hasta en mis sueños, su dulce voz en definitiva no quedaba con esas palabras.

Me termine desperté aun aturdido por el sueño, me sentí más cansado que ayer, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, llegue al baño y me despoje de la pijama me metí de lleno en el chorro de agua, que caía por mi cuerpo, empecé a relajarme mas gracias al liquido tibio, y el sueño comenzó a abandonarme.

Salí y coloque una toalla en mi cintura y otra en mi cabello, me mire al espejo y me comencé a peinarme aunque siempre es imposible, mi cabello nunca cedía.

Avance hacia mi armario, saque una playera blanca y un pantalón de jean negro, unos simples Converse blancos y listo, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras y entre sin más que hacer a mi cocina para hacerme algo de cereal.

¿Oh, si?, no tenia nada en la alacena, ni en la nevera, y ahora, tenia que ir de compras, mi primer día no podía ser peor.

Avance a través del pasillo oriente de mi cocina y salí hacia mi garaje.

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta, ahí mi auto, el que debía ser el único amor de mi vida, sonreí al verlo de nuevo, las llaves aun estaban donde las deje y las tome sin dudar, aunque me fastidiara ahora totalmente, la verdad me encantaba bajar a máxima velocidad por esa colina.

Ante el semáforo tome mi celular y marque el número que le había colocado ayer a mi agenda, un par de tonos y enseguida contestaron.

— Uchiha, pensé que jamás llamarías — dijo mi ex compañero con tono de aburrimiento.

— Hmp, de que hablas —dije sin dale importancia.

— Enserio, seguro ya te fuiste por ahí a divertirte sin mi — dijo molesto.

— Exagerado, es temprano aun —solté en tono de burla.

Lo escuche bufar desde la otra línea.

— Temprano Uchiha, son las cinco treinta — comento mas molesto.

Las… eran las cinco treinta de la tarde, había dormido hasta la tarde, y no me había percatado, pero como, me sentía tan cansado como si llevara sin dormir semanas, y había dormido más de un día entero entre el avión y mi cama.

— Ah… ah, estaba dormido— dije algo contrariado.

— Do… ¿Dormido? — dijo con sorpresa — No importa— le resto importancia— A las siete en el bar a donde siempre íbamos, te dejare para que duermas mas, princeso — dijo con sorna.

— Adiós — gire los ojos y cerré bruscamente la tapa de mi celular.

Bufe molesto, había desperdiciado un día de descanso.

Me detuve en un mini súper que se encontraba a unas manzanas cerca de mi casa.

Entre y sentí que varias chicas que se encontraban en el lugar me devoraban con la mirada, típico, tome las cosas esenciales que creí necesitaría, y algunas otras, al llegar a la caja a pagar la fila que se hiso detrás mío era mas grande de lo que esperaba, solo de mujeres que me miraban como si fuera el platillo mas suculento que hayan visto en una vida de exilio en el desierto.

Seguí lo más serio que pude, sin mirar a ninguna de las que estaban ahí, pero al cerrar las puertas detrás mío a la salida no pude evitar sacar de mis labios una sonrisa arrogante.

Pude escuchar a la turba de mujeres estallar en murmullos, claramente audibles. Que si era un modelo, tal vez un actor, que jamás habían visto a alguien tan perfecto, que seguramente era un ángel que se le había perdido al señor, esta bien eso último jamás lo había escuchado.

Aun con una sonrisa en el rostro llegue a casa del ojiperla, al llegar las mucamas me hicieron pasar a su recamara con cortesía, el tipo estaba plenamente dormido en su cama.

Sin pensar dos veces la oportunidad que tenía jale con fuerza el edredón bajo su cuerpo y mire con burla como entre asustado y adolorido se levantaba del suelo tomándose la cabeza y derramando pequeñas lagrimas de cocodrilo, me solté a reír.

— El gran y arrogante Neji Hyuuga llorando como bebe— me burle —por un golpecillo— reí.

— ¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO UCHIHA!— grito mientras se levantaba con un gesto de dolor en el rostro y sus manos aun en su cráneo dando leves movimientos en el.

— Hmp — solté sonriendo de lado — Vámonos — dije saliendo de la habitación.

Pero al salir me tope con su prima, la recordaba perfectamente, tímida, elegante, educada, bonita, tímida, un primo sobre protector, inteligente y tímida.

Estaba justo frente mí con cara de sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

— H-hola— trastabillo — L-lamento interrumpir, p-pero escuche gritar a m-mi primo — dijo tratando de ver hacia la habitación y con sus manos arropadas en puño en su pecho.

—Hmp, solo cayo de la cama el torpe — dije sonriendo de lado mientras veía que el Hyuuga aun lloriqueaba en donde lo había dejado.

— L-lo siento, Sasuke kun — dijo sonriendo tímidamente mientras veía divertida los gestos que su primo hacia.

Sasuke kun.

Así es como ella me decía. Sakura.

Un foco se encendió en mi cabeza.

Hinata iba en nuestro curso ella sabrá algo sobre ella. Si le pregunto, no… seria obvio, primero le preguntare algunas cosas de cualquier tema, a ver que pasa. Se discreto, me dije.

¿Ella sabrá algo de lo que le hice a la pelirosa? No lo creía, si no, no me dirigiría la palabra.

— Oye, tú estabas con nosotros en el colegio, ¿No? — trate de sonar despreocupado aun viendo al tipo que ya estaba sentado en el suelo lloriqueando.

— ¿Eh? s-si, ¿P-porque? — dijo ella algo sorprendida, volteando a verme.

— Pues, me acorde de Hyuuga no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra — dije frio — ¿Aun es así de idiota? — dije arqueando la ceja pero manteniendo el tono.

— A-algo, ¿y-y tu? me dijo Neji que te fuiste a dirigir las empresas de tu padre en Europa—dijo mientras bajaba la mirada apenada y jugaba con sus dedos.

— Si, y dime después que me fui ¿paso algo interesante? con… los demás —trate pero si soné interesado esta vez.

— ¿Eh?, como que…— dijo mirándome curiosa.

— Pues, no se… — estaba trabado en mi respuesta — Ya sabes... — de verdad no sabia que decir —Que fue de los demás— solté mirando desinteresadamente, al chico que estaba dramatizando en el piso de su habitación.

Se quedo pensando —Pues… — dijo mirando el piso y haciendo una mueca de duda en los labios.

— Shikamaru se fue con su novia a Tokio, Temari ¿te acuerdas de ella? —dijo mirándome.

— Creo...— la recordaba, ella era amiga de Sakura, creo que era rubia, siempre trataba de golpearme cuando me burlaba de ella.

— Y bueno, Kiba ¿lo recuerdas? — asentí con la cabeza — Pues el esta en la misma escuela que Neji y yo — dijo sonriente —Y los demás, la mayoría quiero decir, fueron a la Universidad Principal, la que esta en el lado sur, ¿sabes donde?— termino diciendo en tono de preocupación, pero por su primo que ahora parecía tener convulsiones en el suelo.

— y… ¿ahí van todos? —dije mirando la escena también.

— Si, l-la mayoría— dijo seria al ver al chico hacer berrinches y pucheros en el suelo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio ambos reímos al unisonó.

— ¡DE QUE SE RIEN USTEDES DOS!— espeto alterado el ojiperla desde el suelo.

— De tus dramas idiota, vamos ya… — dije con una sonrisa — Un gusto Hinata — me despedí de la chica.

— Si, cuida de mi primo por favor — dijo inclinando la cabeza — Trata que no se mate por ahí — murmuro de último burlándose.

Neji pasó a su lado y le regalo una bonita mirada asesina.

— Tratare pero no te lo puedo prometer, este es demasiado torpe — sonreí de medio lado.

Rio tímidamente — Ah…y Sasuke kun, si querías preguntar por alguna chica en especial me lo hubieras preguntado sin rodeos — dijo la ojiperla antes de desaparecer entre un pasillo.

Me quede mirando por donde se había ido, y eso que trate de que no se percatara de que trataba de saber de alguien en específico.

— Que no que tenias tanta prisa Uchiha — mascullo Neji sacándome de mi retardo.

— Claro bebe llorón, vamos — dije mientras me pasaba de largo al ojiperla.

— Hmp— dijo enojado el ojiperla.

— Llorón — dije por lo bajo mientras fingía toser un poco.

— ¡QUE DIJISTE UCHIHA! — grito enfurruñado el chico. A lo que simplemente le sonreí.

Después de pelear todo el camino en mí auto y cuando al fin pude cerrarle la boca al tipo castaño llegamos, a nuestro lugar de reunión, un bar de nombre Moonlight, siempre ha tenido el ambiente ideal, nada de ebrios ni al estilo antiguo, mucha luz, y una barra con un tío agradable.

— Hola chicos, tanto tiempo —saludo Jonathan un ingles, el dueño del lugar — Pero mira, si el gran empresario a regresado a casa.

Le sonreí y me senté en la barra.

— Hola John, ¿Qué haciendo?, lo de siempre si — dijo Neji sentándose a mi izquierda.

— Pues ganándome el pan y tratando que mi mujer no me corra de la casa — dijo entre risas— Enseguida les traigo lo de siempre chicos.

— Oye, y bueno que ha pasado con todo por aquí ¿eh? — dije desinteresadamente.

— ¿Cómo de que?

— Pues ya sabes, no se… has visto a los demás, los compañeros de el colegio, y…

— Hermano, si me quieres preguntar por alguna chica solo hazlo — dijo interrumpiéndome.

Tome un sorbo grande de cerveza y lo solté.

— Hay una chica — susurre — Que me gusta, y suena estúpido, pero desde que me fui a Inglaterra, no he parado de pensar en ella, y quisiera verla aunque quizá ahora me este odiando.

Deje salir una sonrisa al aire, que termino desapareciendo al paso de los segundos.

— Ya veo — dijo mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — dije al ver que no se reía o soltaba alguna broma.

— Pues nada, me gusta la idea…al fin sentaste cabeza, sabes que nunca me gusto mucho como tratabas a las mujeres, y sin importarme quien sea, no te juzgare, no te preocupes, dime con confianza — dijo brindándome una sonrisa sincera.

— Pues, ese es el problema, que por culpa de cómo la trate me odia — dije con una sonrisa fría.

— Bien — dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Pues manos a la obra, hay que hacer que la chica te quiera de nuevo, no ha de ser tan difícil — dijo mientras revolvía su melena castaña — Digo, eres sexy— dijo sensualmente, a lo que yo solo le golpe el brazo con mi puño.

— Idiota — dije riéndome.

Al menos tenía a alguien en quien apoyarme en lo que se me venia encima.

* * *

**Hola, soy klau~**

**Esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí, espero que les guste, es una re edición que estoy adorando hacer narrada enteramente por el señor Sasuke Uchiha, los personajes no son míos son del Gran Kishimoto, pero la historia me pertenece completamente y esta registrada en Safe Creative. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme, soy nueva aquí así que perdonen mis errores. **

**;)**

**Contacto:**

**Facebook:**

**GooldenMoon Fics**

**Un beso :3**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

"Sera que es Amor o una Obsesión"

— Haruno Sakura — le dije con una sonrisa tonta en los labios

La cual no paso inadvertida por mi acompañante, quien alzo una ceja incrédulo. Volteo su mirada a la ventanilla de mi auto unos minutos, parecía pensativo.

— Tu…— dijo, le puse atención — ¡Eres un idiota de verdad! — espeto frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se revolvía sus cabellos con desesperación.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte extrañado por su reacción.

— Como que ¿Qué? — dijo imitando mi reacción, alce una ceja incrédulo de su reacción y volteo a mirarme exasperado.

— ¡Idiota!, te enamoraste de la pobre chica que, ¡ah!, ¿no se si lo recuerdes? — dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa — ¡Oh, si es verdad! — murmuro actuando como si recordara algo importante —¡MALTRATABAS CRUELMENTE! —grito de ultimo, encarándome.

Suspire. Pues era verdad, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la ridiculizaba públicamente recordándole su amor hacia mí, nunca le tome importancia, siempre la desprecie, y solo le hablaba para maltratarla.

Definitivamente idiota es poco.

—Lo se, ¡de verdad no se que pasaba por mi mente! — dije un tanto abrumado — Yo…solo se que quiero verla, y si ella quiere arrodillarme e implorar por su perdón — dije mirando al frente.

Jamás pensé que actuaria con alguien así, pero recaí en la verdad de mis palabras, de verdad aria todo por su perdón. Estaré obsesionado.

No.

Podría ser algo mas, lo se.

No volví a escuchar reclamos por parte de mi acompañante en varios minutos, voltee y me encontré con sus cara totalmente sorprendida, sus ojos abiertos de par en par con una ceja incrédula alzada en su frente, y sus labios abiertos y esbozando un intento de sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunte algo divertido por su expresión, pareció reaccionar puesto que parpadeo un par de veces y volteo su mirada hacia el frente, tomo su frente restregándola suavemente con su mano.

— Vaya — dijo en un susurro — En serio quiero verla también, es todo un logro lo que hizo contigo — dijo mirando un punto fijo al frente en la carretera.

Voltee a verlo extrañado por su reacciones, parecía perdido en sus conjeturas.

— Neji…

— Sasuke…

— ¿Qué pasa? — dije aparcando al frente de mi casa al fin.

— Pues ¿la verdad? — dijo rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, y mirándome algo inquieto.

Asentí lentamente, suspiro, me miro con cansancio y volvió a suspirar antes de hablar.

— ¿Sabes?, cuando te conocí, jamás pensé que encontrarías a alguien que te hiciera actuar así, es decir…de algo estoy seguro, tu no la quieres.

Antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna, continúo con seguridad en su voz.

— Tú estas enamorado…

Me perdí en sus palabras un segundo.

— ¡Vaya!, decirlo es mas extraño aun…bueno, bueno, el caso es que, dices que la chica te odia—asevero mirándome fijamente.

Parpadee.

— Mucho, yo y ella, nos "conocimos"— murmure haciendo énfasis con las manos — Antes de irme, yo empecé a sentir algo extraño, cosa que no me gusto para nada, nunca pude entender como es que podía sentirme así con alguien como ella, es decir, ¡maldita sea!, no sabes las ganas que tenia a veces de verla, de abrazarla y secuestrarla y no dejarla ir, o cuando la veía platicando con ese rubio amigo de ella, quería matar al tipo, es decir un amigo no te besa en las mejillas ¿o si? — bufe molesto y sin darme cuenta tenia el volante apretado fuertemente entre mis manos.

— Tranquilo, cuéntame… — dijo como si fuese un padre comprensivo, suspire dejando el volante a un lado.

— Además sabia que ella tan dulce como era, me esperaría, yo no quería eso— murmure — Quería que siguiera, y como el mayor idiota del mundo en vez de despedirme y decirle que no me esperara, le dije que me iba y que solo había jugado con ella, ¡que idiota fui!, no sabes que, ¡idiota es poco! ¡Fui un completo y jodido hijo de puta! — dije golpeando con mis puños el volante haciendo que Neji diera un pequeño salto en su lugar.

— Pues tienes razón — soltó un suspiro— Pero ya que no hay vuelta a tras, solo te queda una opción— dijo mirándome algo abrumado, hice un gesto con la manos para que prosiguiera, suspiro nuevamente — Disculparte, disculparte de nuevo y seguir disculpándote el resto de tu miserable vida—dijo bastante serio, pero una parte de mi seguía pensando que lo debía decir en broma.

— Disculparme, eh —susurre pensativo — ¿y crees que me perdone? — solté en alto ese pensamiento.

— No — dijo como si nada.

Cuando mi mente proceso su respuesta voltee a verlo enojado, el tan solo alzo los hombros con desinterés y me miro como un pequeño a punto de ser regañado.

— No, ¿solo no?

— Si yo fuese una chica, aunque no fuera Sakura— sonrió— Me haces algo así y te mato con mis propias manos, y entierro el cuerpo en mi sótano.

Hice una mueca, pero por dentro gemí con algo de miedo. Gracias a dios que Neji era hombre.

Bueno la verdad, yo también creía que no me perdonaría tan fácil, ella es tan dulce, pero es muy inteligente, bufe exhausto.

— No se que espero en realidad, tan solo…tan solo quiero verla, saber que esta bien, y si es posible que me perdone por ser un estúpido —dije totalmente conformista algo que jamás había sido.

— Pues sabes que te apoyo hermano, aunque, ¿te digo la verdad? — me dijo en un gesto ausente — No creo que te conformes con eso…

Reí para mi mismo, la verdad que no.

— Sabes ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera encantado decirle todo eso, que me gustaba que me contara de su vida, de su familia, del colegio, que me dijera que le gustaba o que no, podía escucharla horas hablar y hablar y aun quería mas, digo… tu me conoces ¿no?, sabes que me exaspera la gente que habla de mas, pero ella jamás lo hizo… — dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡Vaya!, me gusta esta fase cursi tuya… — dijo cuando me alcanzo en la puerta de entrada del garaje, me miro serio y proseguí.

— También, me hubiera encantado decirle que tenía celos de su mejor amigo el rubio ese y que por eso le decía que era una mala persona, y que seguro consumía drogas y por eso siempre sonreía y se la pasaba tan feliz, ah me caía tan mal — reí ante mi conjetura apresurada de ese tal…

¿Como es que se llamaba?

— ¿Te refieres a Naruto? — dijo mientras caminábamos a paso lento por la vereda del jardín hacia la casa.

— ¿Así es como se llama?, hmp, pues si, ese tipo siempre se pasaba pegado a ella, y siempre la hacia reír y la abrazaba y la besaba, eso nunca me gusto, pero jamás se lo comente, además ella confiaba ciegamente en el — dije apesumbrado buscando la estúpida llave de la casa – ¿Y de donde lo conoces? — espete al darme cuenta que sabia el nombre del rubio.

— Pues, es el novio de Hinata — dijo tranquilo, mientras yo me quedaba de piedra.

Dijo ¿novio?, en tiempo presente… o sea que aun es su novio y que aun no muere entre las manos de su primo sobreprotector.

— ¿Aun vive? — dije sonriendo de lado mientras me acomodaba en el diván de la sala.

— Si, ella se puso firme, y me dijo que si le hacia algo me quedaría sin herederos — dijo bajando la mirada apenado.

Si cuando Hinata se pone seria, de verdad se pone seria.

No pude evitar reírme de sus tonterías, siempre había sabido que cuando Hinata se hartara de sus sobreprotecciones, lo mandaría a freír cuanta cosa se hallara.

— Así que es su novio, ¿y Hinata la conoce?, buena si la conoce, ya sabes… ¿tiene contacto con ella? — pregunte curioso de ese aspecto, si Naruto es el novio de Hinata chan, entonces si Sakura es la mejor amiga del rubio aun, ellas dos se tenían que conocer.

— La verdad no se — dijo alzando los hombros y dejándose caer en mi sofá de piel.

— ¿Podrías averiguar?, quisiera saber si aun estudia o si trabaja y bueno, primordialmente saber donde esta o donde vive, ya después pensare en que decirle — murmure, mientras miraba a mi amigo quien estaba con gesto ausente a mi lado.

— Le preguntare a Hinata, si el chico es aun amigo de tu Sakura podríamos averiguar muchas cosas, se lo preguntare mañana, y en cuanto sepa, te digo, ¿oye?, supongo que debo decirle ¿no?, igual ara preguntas — dijo mirándome ir hacia la cocina, me di la vuelta y después de pensarlo un poco asentí.

Si Hinata le preguntaba al chico ese Naruto, no creía que el hiciera muchas preguntas, no se veía muy inteligente después de todo el rubio.

Aun me quedaban unos días para averiguar lo suficiente, puesto que luego comenzaría mi tortura, antes debía saber lo máximo posible, de ella, saber que hace y donde esta, si sigue estudiando, según recordaba ella quería ser doctora.

— ¿Hey tu?, tu celular chico enamorado — el tono burlón de Neji me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Lo mire fulminándolo y entre sus gestos divertidos, me señalo con la mano el celular que brincaba como loco en la barra de la cocina, lo tome e identifique el número de inmediato.

— ¿Hermano pequeño? — la voz de Itachi se escuchaba preocupada de otro lado del aparto.

— ¿Qué pasa Itachi? — dije de inmediato ante su tono.

— Nada, solo quería saber como estaba mi hermanito el enamorado — dijo burlón, a lo que yo bufe molesto— Ah, mis años en la academia de actuación dan frutos —rio.

¡Rayos!, esos dos no me dejaran en paz jamás.

— Idiota — murmure por lo bajo.

— Ya enserio hermanito, quería saber como estabas y si ya arreglaste todo con la chica — dijo con voz serena así que me anime a contestarle casi de buena gana.

— Estoy mal, en tres días inicio el trabajo en la empresa y no aun no lo arreglo apenas llegue, pero desperdicie la mitad de un día y otro con el idiota de Neji, además ya estoy investigando— dije serio mientras lo escuchaba meditar detrás de la línea.

— Interesante… Sasuke, cuando hables con ella, se sutil, tranquilo nada sobreactuado solo dile lo que piensas y trátala bien, si ella no te quiere escuchar a la primera trata después con mas calma, pero no la obligues a nada, nada de regalos caros sino, pensara que quieres comprar su perdón, regálale una rosa o algo extraño que te recuerde a ella, y por favor no lo arruines ¿si? — dijo con un verdadero tono de preocupación, primero pensé en enojarme per después me di cuenta que me estaba ayudando solamente.

— Hmp, supongo que gracias — dije tratando de sonar amable.

— No agradezcas, lo hago por mis futuros sobrinitos, no quiero que salgan amargados como tu, supongo que una linda chica amorosa los cuidara bien — dijo riéndose.

Lo quería matar, pero pensar en tener familia con Sakura me alegro de sobremanera, pero eso probablemente no seria posible.

— Eso espero Itachi, bueno ya debo colgar es tarde y mañana debo continuar.

Tras recibir un simple "hasta luego" colgué y voltee mi mirada a un chico metido en mi refrigerador.

Bufe molesto, siempre era lo mismo con Neji, robaba mi comida y aunque lo encontrara infraganti lo negaba fervientemente, así que ni me sorprendía verlo salir de la nevera.

— Neji, ¿que haces con mis manzanas y mi cerveza de malta? — pregunte realmente molesto al verlo dirigirse hacia mi sala y encender la televisión como si estuviera en su casa.

— ¿Tu que crees? — dijo sonriendo de lado mientras me miraba sin un atisbo de vergüenza.

— Observándolas, por que es lo único que tienes permiso de hacer con mi comida — dije acercándome a el sosteniéndole la mirada para que viera todo mi enojo, pero seguía con su sonrisa arrogante, de pronto levanto la manzana lentamente encaminándola hacia su boca, fruncí el ceño y gruñí amenazándolo, pero de un rápido movimiento ya la estaba devorando.

— Hmp —preferí no amargarme el resto de la noche y sentarme a ver el noticiero con el.

_"¿Qué tenemos en sociales?, eso lo sabrán con Konan, adelante Konan, ¿Qué nos tienes?_

_Pues ni se imaginan quien regreso, de su prolífico viaje a Londres, ¡el joven empresario y futuro heredero de las empresas Uchiha!, ¡si!, el guapo y sexy Sasuke Uchiha_"

— ¡Maldita sea! — bufe molesto — ¡Que no se podían quedar cayados, maldita sea! — grite golpeando con mi mano el brazo del sofá.

Ahora todo mundo lo sabrá, seguro Sakura se enterara y me evitara el resto de mi vida, el factor sorpresa se me escapo.

— ¡Uy!, lo siento hermano — dijo Neji reincorporarse para ver la pantalla mejor.

"_Los rumores dicen que el menor de los Uchiha, administrara las empresas de su compañía de Japón, que esta soltero y que a sus diecinueve es la sensación entre las chicas, ya se le ha visto paseando por nuestra ciudad con su amigo Neji Hyuuga_"

— ¡Genial, mira Sasuke ahí estoy! — grito mi compañero, emocionado al vernos a ambos en una sesión paparazzi, volquee los ojos y seguí escuchando haber si no sabían también que estaba interesado en una chica y de paso que ropa interior usaba, esto me recordaba a mis primas viendo esa seria loca "Chica Indiscreta".

_"¿No es un bombón?, chicas ¡Es su oportunidad!, y en otras cosas ni se ima…."_

Frustrado me deje caer contra el respaldo del sofá, y entre mis manos tome mi rostro, queriendo arrancarlo, mi padre también había provocado que mi poco espacio personal ahora fuera más público que antes.

¡Malditas empresas Uchiha!, ¡maldito apellido!, ¡maldito karma!, ¡malditos periodistas!, ¡maldito yo!

— A Sakura le gustaba ver el noticiero a esta hora, y comer galletas de chocolate con helado mientras lo veía, seguro ahora sabe que estoy aquí y todo mi plan de secuestrarla y llevármela lejos no funcionara — dije perezosamente mientras mis manos aun cubrían mi rostro, amortiguando mis palabras.

— ¡Estas loco!, ¿dime que ese no era tu plan real? — sentí a mi amigo saltar preocupado en su lugar pero aun así no deje de tener mis manos sobre mi rostro.

—No — dije serio pero sonó a una gran mentira — Pero lo estoy considerando— ¡Que estúpido! desde cuando lo que pienso lo digo en voz alta.

— Pensándolo bien, no seria mala idea — pareció meditarlo y voltee por fin a verle, tenia su mano en la barbilla y parecía serio, se dio cuenta que lo analizaba y se tenso su cara cambio a una de horror.

— ¡Pero si alguien se da cuenta y te acusan solo esperare dos días para soltarlo a la policía!, ¡Así que te la llevas bien lejos, y no vuelves nunca! — se puso serio de nuevo ante mi mirada que lo acusaba de loco — Pero si te la llevas a una isla paradisiaca me llamas para saber a donde ir de vacaciones y de paso visitarte — dijo con una enorme sonrisa, okey ya no tenia dudas el estaba loco, es eso además de ser bipolar.

— Gracias, "amigo" — enfatice lentamente e hice énfasis en la palabra amigo, al percatarme de que si la secuestraba tenia dos días para esconderme bien.

¡Pero que rayos estaba pensando!, ya hasta estaba pensando en el secuestro como opción, suspire, las ideas me estaban abandonando.

— Ya enserio, ¿Cómo piensas hacer que ella te escuche?, por que un secuestro, no suena mal, pero ella terminara odiándote mas, amenos que no le digas que es un secuestro… — dijo divertido volteando a ver la televisión de nuevo.

"A menos que no le digas que es un secuestro".

De verdad estoy tan desesperado.

— Empiezo a creer que si estoy enamorado — dije seriamente, mirando mis manos apoyadas en mi regazo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, oye ¿ese de la Tv no es Sabaku no Gaara? — ese nombre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Hasta donde sabia las empresas Sabaku habían crecido en demasía, Gaara desde los quince se había ocupado de las empresas, ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando el era un niño, y el y sus hermanos se hacían cargo.

_"El presidente de las empresas Sabaku, a hecho nuevas propuestas de apoyo a estudiantes, ya se esta tomando en cuenta en varias universidades, es en verdad una gran oportunidad ¿verdad Asuma? _

_En verdad lo es Ryuu, la gente joven se esta haciendo cargo de las empresas, tan solo las empresas Uchiha administradas por ambos hermanos, y empresas Sabaku que tienen en los puestos principales a los tres hermanos Sabaku no, Por cierto, a rumores que dicen que el menor de los Sabaku no, ya tiene una dulce chica, solo faltaba el, ya que sus hermanos ya tienen pareja…"_

— Gaara te gano, hermano — dijo burlón Neji, bufe molesto eso era lo que menos me preocupaba ahora.

— Hmp, cállate tonto, debo pensar en algo pronto, ahora Sakura ya debe saber que estoy aquí… pero no se me ocurre nada, ¡maldición! — dije ya harto, mi cabeza ya no daba para mas, y entre los caníbales de los medios, la empresa, y Sakura, ya no podía.

— Hey, Uchiha tranquilo, creo que mejor nos vemos mañana, ya es tarde la verdad descansar ya te hace falta, tal vez después de soñar tranquilo amanezcas mas despejado— okey Neji cada día se supera mas.

Reí —Solo espero no tener pesadillas…

Dentro de mis variadas cavilaciones puse especial interés en mis sentimientos, ¿Qué sentía por Sakura?, será que solo quiero verla y disculparme para seguir con mi antigua vida, o tal vez como dice mi hermano y Neji estoy enamorado — No eso no podía ser —aunque creo que preferiría pensar en que solo es un capricho.

Pero esa niña causaba que tantas sensaciones en mi, jamás había tenido tantos deseos por poseer a alguien, jamás en mi vida había querido ver a alguien como a ella, estrecharla entre mis brazos, saborear sus labios, sentir su pequeño y femenino cuerpo cerca de mí, hacerla completamente mía una vez mas, saciar mi sed de ella.

¿Cómo es que inicio todo esto?, ¿Cómo es que llegue a sentir tanto por esa chiquilla insulsa?, si antes no la soportaba, ¿Cómo es que empecé a necesitarla de esta manera?

Podría ser una obsesión, una que definitivamente quería sentir una y mil veces.

Mi obsesión.

Pero asimismo tenia tantas ganas de ver sus expresivos ojos esmeralda, perderme en ellos como tantas veces lo hice, sentir sus suaves caricias al abrazarnos, lograr escucharla decir mi nombre una vez mas con su dulce y angelical voz, poder llenar mi aire con su esencia, ¿podría tratarse de amor?, si no que mas podría ser, que mas que no te permita pensar o soñar en nada mas durante dos años que no la volví a ver y que mas que cause estas ganas descomunales de verla de nuevo.

¿Cómo llegaría a saber si es amor o una descabellada obsesión?

Seria amor, obsesión, un error quizá, ya no me importaba, lo descubriría después.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en mis sentimientos, siempre me había negado a mi mismo eso de los sentimientos, simplemente no son lo mío, eso del romance y las cursilerías y el drama el corazón, regalos, bla, bla, bla, simplemente se me hacían algo estúpido.

Supuse que algún día me casaría y tendría familia, eso de resguardar el renombre del apellido Uchiha y esas cosas que mi padre me decía de pequeño, pero no pensé en buscar una chica que me gustara o algo así, nunca le puse especial atención a alguna, al menos no como con Sakura, ella era diferente, especial.

Después que se fue Neji me di una ligera ducha, puse mi pijama y me recosté, tarde unos minutos tratando de no pensar en nada, al no poder me dedique a pensar en una sola cosa, ella, cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando me hablo por primera vez, cuando la bese por primera vez, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, y así pensando en ella pronto me quede profundamente dormido.

Al despertar me sentí extrañamente animado, me levante igual y me fui directo a darme mi acostumbrada ducha matutina, termine de despertarme bajo el agua tibia, al salir fui directo a mi armario aun enfundado con una toalla, tome una camisa manga larga blanca que arremangue hasta los codos, un pantalón de jean negro y unos tenis converse blancos, termine de tratar de peinar mis azabaches cabellos y baje a desayunar, hoy iría con Neji a buscar a Sakura a su escuela.

Nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la universidad Principal.

Era un lugar bastante grande y a la vista lujoso, una buena cantidad de arboles en su mayoría pinos, pintaban la institución como una edificación en medio de un parque, había muchas aulas, muchos estudiantes iban y venían de adentro hacia afuera, los diferentes uniformes según la especialidad colmaban de diversos colores la salida principal.

Según Neji, Hinata le dijo que Sakura estaba estudiando medicina, que tenia excelentes calificaciones y que tenia una beca, que seguía siendo amiga casi hermana del rubio ese, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, el del nombre raro…no se…que hasta donde sabia no tenia pretendientes y que vivía sola en una casa cerca de la facultad.

Y ahí estábamos los dos en el auto de Neji, esperando en la acera de enfrente, un poco mas retirados cerca de una esquina, me sentía ansioso de alguna forma con miedo, pero este sentimiento se esfumo al cabo de una hora sentado ahí, baje del auto seguido por Neji y nos sentamos en total silencio en una banca, algo lejana pero que daba de frente a la institución que se encontraba en el parque frente a la universidad.

Bufe por lo bajo, baje mi mirada a mis manos que se encontraban apoyadas en mi regazo, me sentí tonto, seguramente Sakura aun me odiaba, pese a ser un ser totalmente puro, cuando alguien te miente, no debe tener perdón, solo esperaba que me escuchara, verla de nuevo y ya después si ella quería que me golpeara y me insultara.

— ¿Sasuke? — escuche a lo lejos decir Neji.

Voltee a verlo y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza me señalo al frente. ¿Podría ser?

* * *

Hola, espero que les este gustando hasta ahora, gracias por los hermosos Review que me están dejando, gracias por leerme y apoyarme. En el futuro les dejare mas historias lindas. Les quiero un montón, y les digo que nuestra pelirosa por fin aparecera :3

**Contacto:**

**Facebook: GooldenMoon Fics (Busquenme asi)**

**Publico fechas, e historias que tengo en otra pagina. Besos melosos :***


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

"Volverte a ver"

El viento soplo suavemente sobre las escasas nubes que poblaban el cielo, los rayos de sol entraban en pequeñas proporciones entre las hojas de los pinos abriéndose paso hacia el suelo, y allí por el camino de pequeñas piedras hacia la salida del instituto ella caminaba tranquilamente.

Con marcha femenina y refinada, se abría paso entre el camino principal, era ella no había duda, como olvidar esa silueta pequeña y perfecta, piernas largas y blancas como el resto de su piel, perfectamente torneadas y apetecibles, subiendo hasta una cadera bien proporcionada acentuando su estrecha cintura, combinando perfectamente entre ambas cualidades de la pelirosa, sus pechos medianos nada exagerados culminaban con la belleza y perfección de su cuerpo.

Las finas hebras rosáceas de sus cabellos liaban en el viento cayendo juguetonamente en sus hombros, pechos y espalda, de vez en cuando se atravesaban en su fino rostro, causando una pequeña sonrisa en sus rosados y carnosos labios, en sus mejillas se podría notar un leve sonrojo natural, su nariz afinada tornaba su rostro algo infantil pero sensual, y sus ojos, ese par de esmeraldas jade que brillaban con luz propia y explotaban en miles de tonalidades de ese color, entre sus finas manos llevaba algunas carpetas y en su hombro derecho un bolso rosa.

La belleza de su cuerpo iba cubierta por un uniforme blanco casi en su totalidad, la camisera de manga larga arremangada hasta los antebrazos como una camisa normal caía desfajada hasta su cadera y encima llevaba un chaleco ajustado a la cintura color azul noche, a un lado en su seno izquierdo el logo de la institución, mas abajo una falda corta blanca y que al final lucia una franja de azul del mismo tipo del chaleco, sus piernas cubiertas por unas finas medias blancas hasta un poco mas haya de las rodillas haciendo lucir sexys sus piernas.

Pude notar que iba algo distraída, mirando de vez en cuando por donde caminaba parecía llevaba un reproductor de música en sus oídos, saludaba amistosamente a algunos chicos y chicas con quienes se topaba, pero antes de llegar a la salida, se detuvo y tomo otro camino pedregoso a los lados había bancas blancas pertenecientes a la institución, se sentó en posición de loto en una y saco una carpeta de su bolso y comenzó a leer al parecer, duro ahí sentada unos diez minutos.

Minutos en que no pude quitar mi vista de su linda carita, de vez en cuando lo notaba ya que levantaba la vista y miraba en varias direcciones como buscando algo.

Al parecer se canso, cerro su carpeta y suspiro, desde mi sitio podía verla perfectamente, solo había silencio Neji se mantenía expectante y serio parado al lado de la banca en que yo me encontraba, el único sonido era el producido por el viento que soplaba llevando los arboles en un suave vals.

Ella balanceo las piernas aun sentada en la banca y me pareció que tarareaba una canción.

Poco después Un chico moreno, pálido y alto apareció detrás de ella y cubrió sus ojos, ella sonrió y llevo sus manos en busca de su agresor.

Me sentí enfurecido al ver el tacto sobre ella. ¿Quién rayos era?

El rodeó la banca y le dio un cálido abrazo que ella correspondió, ¿Quién es ese tipo?, ambos se sentaron en la misma banca y empezaron a charlar animosamente, de vez en cuando sonreían felizmente, el quitaba de vez en cuando algunos mechones que caían por el viento en su rostro, ella hacia pucheros infantiles y le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente, ambos parecían una pareja feliz. Y a mi me estaba llevando la…

— Tranquilo Sasuke, ellos no son nada — dijo Neji a mi lado, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

— ¿Cómo sabes?, que no ves, si lucen tan felices, ¡maldita sea! —gruñí enfurecido mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, me miro tranquilo y me ofreció una sonrisa, se sentó a mi lado y prosiguió.

— En primer lugar, esos gestos que se hacen mutuamente se los haces solo a alguien muy cercano a ti, es este caso a un hermano, en segundo lugar no ha habido besos ¿cierto? Y en tercer lugar el chico tiene dueña, mira…— me señalo al frente.

Voltee mi mirada aun enfurecida, y al instante vi a una linda rubia sentada en el regazo del chico, quien bajaba la mirada avergonzado mientras Sakura sonreía pícaramente, la chica era hermosa no había duda, y a pesar de verse tan exuberante tenia un aire dulzón extraño y miraba tiernamente al chico a quien tenia envuelto con sus brazos por el cuello, había algo seguro, hermanos o amigos no eran.

— Mira ¿ese no es Naruto? —me señalo al rubio quien iba por el camino principal caminado alegremente mientras saludaba a todo el que se cruzaba.

— Hmp

El chico volteo su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Sakura, sonrió abiertamente y corrió gritando y saludando a los que se encontraban en el sitio, saludo con un movimiento de manos al pelinegro y a la rubia, para después arrojarse a los brazos de Sakura, quien le sonrió dulcemente para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla provocando un leve sonrojo en el rubio.

Entonces aun eran amigos. Y muy cercanos todavía.

La chica rubia se levanto y jalo de la mano al pelinegro para así que los cuatro estuvieran de pie, hablaron un poco y después de un rato partieron a la salida del lugar, el chico rubio iba haciendo un escándalo descomunal mientras los otros tres reían y de vez en cuando Sakura le propinaba algún golpe para que mantuviera silencio, que poco duraba. Volveré a la teoría del chico rubio drogadicto.

Suspire, volví a enfocarme en el hecho de verla de nuevo, tan hermosa, como un ángel, tan delicada como la recordaba, pero de alguna forma mas segura, mas ¿feliz?

Sentí un repentino y extraño sentimiento arremolinándose en mi estomago, algo amargo pero dulce, doloroso pero placentero, una felicidad inexplicable me embargo y no supo como o cuando pero ahora me encontraba sonriendo tontamente mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el automóvil, mire a Neji y el al igual que yo sonreía.

Sakura, mi Sakura.

De alguna forma haría que me quisiera de nuevo, no me importa que tenga que hacer, o que tenga que decir, o que tan ridículo sea, o tonto o cursi, solo quiero tenerla a mi lado de nuevo.

El atardecer pintaba las nubes de colores anaranjados y violetas rojizos, me encontraba ojeando algunos proyectos que Itachi me había enviado por la mañana, deseaba corregirlos y si era posible simplemente darles el visto bueno y aceptarlos de una vez, no quería perder el tiempo, quería tener tiempo de sobra para pensar, pensar y pensar mas en cada palabra que utilizaría cuando estuviera frente a ella.

Había recibido una llamada de mi madre, diciendo que vendría a visitarme para saber que tal me encontraba, mi madre era de las únicas personas que en verdad podía confiar siempre, ella nunca me juzgaría.

Me recargue con pesar en mi asiento de piel, lleve al puente de mi nariz mi mano izquierda, tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible, entre cuentas, finanzas, la banca, Itachi, mi madre…Sakura.

Sonreí con pesar, nuevamente al pensar en ella, deseaba tanto en estos momentos, que llegara y me abrazara como lo hacia cuando me veía estresado, enojado o simplemente por que si.

FLASHBACK

— Sasuke kun, descansa, llevas todo el día así — murmuro dulcemente, abrazándose a mi espalda, estaba irritado y completamente estresado.

Pero cuando ella poso sus manos en mi dorso, coloco suavemente su rostro en mi espalda y su dulce olor a vainilla y cerezos inundo mi espacio, sentí una paz descomunal inundándome.

— Debo terminar, es el 80% de la calificación, claro que tu no sabes como me siento, porque ya lo terminaste — dije suavemente, repasando nuevamente las hojas de mi libro de administración ya algo gastadas.

— Te dije que si querías te ayudaba, pero claro el señor es un macho que puede el solo ¿verdad?— alce una ceja a su tono burlón, alejándose de mi espalda, camino y quedo frente a mi y me quito suavemente el libro de las manos.

La mire expectante, ella rio encantadoramente y se acerco a mis labios alzándose de puntitas para alcanzarme, cerré mis ojos ansioso, pero el beso no llego al objetivo, si no que se poso en mi mejilla.

Bufe un tanto molesto y la mire ir hacia el sofá donde se encontraba su sweater gris, se lo coloco y se volvió hacia mi con el rostro serio.

Camine hacia ella y al estar frente a frente sin dejar un segundo de mirarme tomo mi mano con delicadeza en las suyas y la coloco en su mejilla, nos miramos un rato despidiéndonos con miradas, en esos instantes no me preocupaba de si ella se daba cuenta o no de cuanto me gustaba tenerla cerca. Tan solo me dedicaba a dejarme envolver por todo lo que era ella, su aroma, sus ojos, sus palabras. Todo.

Me regalo una tímida sonrisa y me soltó, pero antes de que los centímetros comenzaran a separarnos la jale del brazo y la acorrale en mi pecho con mis brazos, ella se sonrojo notablemente mientras me miraba ansiosa, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y no dude en ese instante en atacar sus rosados labios y saciar mi sed una vez mas.

Ella enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello tomando con insistencia mis cabellos atrayéndome aun mas a sus labios, con mis manos recorría cada rincón de su curvilínea anatomía, me encantaba que me deseara de esa manera que tuviera siempre las mismas ansias que yo por hacerle el amor, a pesar de ser tan inocente y frágil, tan dulce y en ocasiones algo infantil, siempre hacia algo para encenderme, no se que era, casi cualquier cosa, que la mayoría del tiempo me obligaba a mi mismo a reprimir. Estaba seguro que ella no se percataba de su efecto en mí.

Alce su pequeño cuerpo, y con mis manos en su trasero la subí a modo que enrollara sus piernas en mi cadera, escuche un leve jadeo salido de sus labios, me aparte de su boca y comencé a deleitarme de la suavidad de la nívea piel de su cuello. Cuidando tropiezos me dirigí al sofá de una pieza en la sala, me acomode con ella encima de mi bajo vientre y bese con mas lentitud y profundidad sus labios, sus suaves gemidos hacían que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

— Ah, Sasuke, no… — susurro en mi oído cuando lentamente saboree con mi lengua la piel medio expuesta de su clavícula. – ¡Sasuke! — gimió fuertemente, cuando tome sus caderas y la pegue más a mí para que notara mi estado.

De un leve tirón me deshice de su sweater y metí de lleno mis manos por debajo de su blusa rosa de tiras, sus manos jugueteaban entre los músculos de mi abdomen y pecho, me dispuse a morder la suave piel de su cuello una y otra vez dejando de vez en cuando besos y lamidas.

—Sasuke…n-no tu debes… — dijo entrecortadamente entre susurros, sus manos volvieron a enrollarse en mi cuello y supuse que toda partícula de cordura había muerto en ella, eso me encantaba, ya en este punto no había retorno y ninguno de los dos deseaba regresar.

Ella siempre hacia mejor todo, solo ella hacia que mi mundo fuera mas pacifico, ella y su mirada, y sus labios, todo en ella siempre era tan perfecto, yo sabia perfectamente que no quería dejarla ir, quería que fuera mía y de nadie mas, un pensamiento un tanto egoísta pero era lo que quería, si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez.

END FLASHBACK

¡Ah!, definitivamente no debería estar pensando en eso.

Pero es que… que mas podía hacer, desde que me había alejado de ella… en lo único en que podía pensar era en eso… en ella, en que hubiera pasado si tan solo… tan solo hubiera dejado mi maldito orgullo de lado y hubiera aceptado que ella provocaba sentimientos en mi, si "hubiera", ¡maldita sea!, ya todo estaba hecho, lo único que me quedaba ahora, era pedirle perdón por mi inmadurez de en ese entonces, por haber pensando, estúpidamente, que era un capricho tonto y que con el tiempo la olvidaría como a las otras.

Claro. Si Sakura fuera como las otras.

Pero no, ella debía ser como es, con su dulce inocencia, con su delicadeza, su fragilidad, si porque eso fue lo que me cautivo de ella en un principio, fue un sentimiento que no supe descifrar, estaba tan sola y desprotegida, triste e indefensa, pude verlo en sus ojos, y un miedo que supe de inmediato que yo mismo provoque en ella.

Recordaba aquella noche perfectamente.

Septiembre entraba con lluvia, era tarde, mucho, aunque la noche aun no se pintaba bien en el cielo, gracias a las nubes de donde el agua caía sin cesar, había exámenes así que fui a la escuela por unos libros, y ahí me la encontré, lo demás esta guardado en mi ser, impreso totalmente, cada detalle de ese día, fue lo mas estúpidamente perfecto de mi vida, y me lo negué tanto tiempo.

No. Definitivamente Sakura jamás, nunca iba ser como otra.

Suspire. Me erguí en mi asiento y acomode mis brazos en el escritorio frente a mi, mire la pantalla de mi computador, tenia una conversación activada con Itachi, bufe por lo bajo y lentamente la abrí.

Uchiha1:

_¿Sasuke?, ¿Estas?… bueno, lo que te envié, ¿lo tienes ya?, eh de suponer que si… Contáctame._

Solté un bufido nuevamente.

SasukeU:

_SI, ya te lo envió, ¿Tú le comentaste algo a mama?, de ya sabes… trato de disimular pero, se le notaba que algo quería preguntarme cuando me marco hace un rato._

Uchiha1:

_No, solo le dije que, estabas enamorado, y que conociéndote terminarías en problemas, que estabas confundido, que no sabias que sentías y que seguro buscarías a la chica… ¡ah! Y que si te perdonaba que seguro no, de lo que sea que le hayas dicho o hecho, no quería que mis sobrinitos salieran amargados como tu…_

Después de releer el mensaje tres veces, caí en cuenta que no me mentía. El mando otro mensaje.

Uchiha1:

_¿La cague verdad?_

SasukeU:

_¡¿TU QUE CREES IDIOTA?!_

Uchiha1:

_Am… mira la hora, que tarde es… no sabes que, me voy tengo cosas que hacer…_

SasukeU:

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra!, espera a que te vea y..._

Uchiha1:

_Adiós hermano pequeño suerte, :)_

_Conversación finalizada. Uchiha1 se ha desconectado._

Lo mato.

El me había enviado una carita feliz.

Suspire molesto, ¡maldito Itachi!, cosas positivas, piensa en cosas positivas, al menos tendré que hablar menos con mi madre, y además… ¡ah!, tomare el primer vuelo para ir a matarlo con mis propias manos… respire profundamente. Tranquilo Sasuke, tranquilo me repetí como un mantra.

Me recargue resignado en mi asiento, coloque mis brazos en mi rostro y me dedique a contar hasta cien, o tal vez mil, pero antes del dos siquiera, un movimiento llamo mi atención, mire a mi escritorio ahí, al lado de algunos papeles y plumas, mi celular brin coteaba, por la canción de Bon Jovi, me di cuenta de quien era, le fruncí el ceño, odio cuando toca mi celular sin permiso.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte, pese a mi tono molesto, del otro lado del celular pude percibir una risita de mi interlocutor. Que precisamente no era quien esperaba escuchar, era la risa de una chica, a menos que Neji este cambiando de voz, que no creía.

— Sasuke kun, tengo algo que te quitara el mal humor… — dijo ¿Hinata? — Lamento llamarte del numero de mi primo, es que no esta y dejo su celular, así que…— dejo la pregunta al aire con desinterés, suspire para calmarme.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata? — dije recargándome con pesar de nuevo en mi cómoda silla, cerré los ojos y aspire todo el aire que pude.

— Bueno, n-no quería ser entrometida, pero bueno Neji me c-conto ya… de bueno, tu sabes — dijo con timidez en su voz, sentí una pequeña ira pero desapareció rápidamente, Hinata solo quería ayudar.

— No te preocupes — murmure con un poco de cansancio.

— Bueno, no te oyes bien… en fin, Se donde vive Sakura y….

Deje de escucharla desde que dijo, _se-donde-vive_…

Me concentre en eso, y definitivamente todo el enfado y cansancio se fue completamente, mire mi reloj si me apuraba tal vez la vería ahora. Ya repararía en que decirle después.

— Dime —soné alegre, genial. Pero no importaba.

— Sabia que te alegrarías —sentí mis mejillas arder un poco – ¿tienes donde anotar?— conteste afirmativamente, y tome uno de los documentos que tenia a la mano, ni me fije en que decía, anote y mire con una sonrisa de lado la dirección.

— Bien, Sasuke…— dudo unos segundos —Te diré algo, no desistas…

— Gracias Hinata, no lo are…

— Hasta luego— dijo ella.

— Si, hasta luego.

Colgué, y tome el papel entre mis dedos, lo doble cuidadosamente, como si se fuese a romper o a desvanecer frente a mi y lo metí en mis bolsillos del pantalón, me levante y fui aun con mi sonrisa de lado en el rostro al sofá de la sala donde estaba mi chaqueta, me la coloque y fui hacia mi garaje, pese a que ya estaba anocheciendo, no me importo, solo quería ir y verla, al menos intentarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la tardanza, no tengo vergüenza, jeje, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho: reencuentro.

**ADVERTENCIA: +18**

**LEASEE BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD**

Búsquenme en Facebook como: GooldenMoon Fics. Para conocer mis otros proyectos.

* * *

CAPITULO 5 "De nuevo"

Mire el papel algo maltratado por décimo cuarta vez.

Suspire.

Si era la dirección, entonces ¿Que hacia aun en el auto?, cualquiera diría que tenia miedo. No. Un Uchiha nunca tiene miedo, ¿entonces? Es fácil, me dije a mi mismo nuevamente.

Sales del auto, caminas hacia la casa, y tocas es timbre, esperas, ella sale, y tratas de que te escuche, fácil, ¿no?

¿No?

Bien, inhalar y exhalar, ¡vamos, vamos!

¡Que idiota! Gruño.

Primer paso, salir del auto, bien, ahora camina hacia la casa, bien, ¡menos rápido!, tranquilo Sasuke, tranquilo, suelto otro suspiro, muy bien, ahora solo toca el timbre, no es difícil, solo, ¡Solo aprieta el maldito botón del timbre!, tranquilo, bien.

Suelto otro suspiro, muevo mi cabeza para enfriarme la mente. Miro con cuidado el lugar.

Por lo que se podía ver, ella tiene una linda casa, dos plantas, de un leve color crema, ventanales amplios, al parecer tiene cortinas color salmón, la puerta es de madera, ¿pino?, desde donde estoy puedo apreciar un pequeño mini jardín al frente, pasto verde y corto, varias rosas de castilla, son rosas, que irónico, y hay un camino decorado con piedras de rio blancas hacia la puerta, un pequeño portón de madera pintado de blanco, el timbre aun lado, lindo, hogareño.

Aprieto de nuevo el botón.

Ahora solo esperar, tranquilo, ¡tranquilízate Sasuke Uchiha! Me gruño de nuevo, enojado, frustrado y completamente intranquilo como jamás había estado antes en mi jodida vida.

Bien, ahora toca de nuevo, tal vez no escucho el timbre, tal vez esta dormida, si eso es, toca el timbre de nuevo, bien ahora solo espera.

Un minuto. Dos.

Tal vez no esta.

¿Y si no esta?, ¡ya basta!, que psicópata, ¿Qué es ese sonido?, ¡ah!, lo que me faltaba, un relámpago. Vuelvo a gruñir, maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke?

Es su voz, esta detrás de mí. Justo detrás de mí. Es su dulce voz. Mi corazón se detiene un segundo. Me congelo completo, todo mi cuerpo, mi cerebro reproduce la voz nuevamente, y ahí están esos recuerdos, ella llamándome, susurrándome, gimiendo mi nombre. Solo mi nombre.

Apenas logro pasar saliva, bien, ahora date la vuelta, me ordeno, ¿querías verla no? Me digo mentalmente.

Lentamente volteo hacia aquel lugar, y ahí esta.

La sorpresa en su rostro suave y hermoso, fresco como una rosa.

No puedo evitarme el recorrerla, lleva unos jean azul marino ajustados, unos converse negros con rayas azules, y una blusa blanca de algodón. Tan sencilla como siempre, tan linda.

Su cabello esta atado en una improvisada media cola, y algunos mechones caen en su rostro, mientras el resto se distribuye en su espalda y pecho, esta mas largo ahora que la veo de cerca, cuando me fui le llegaba a los hombros, ahora cae hacia su cintura. Se ve precioso. Y quiero irremediablemente, tocarlo.

Sus ojos tan expresivos me escudriñan, vivos, llameantes. Noto algo de ¿felicidad? En su brillo, y no me abstuve de sonreír un poco por ello, pero también estaba llena de tristeza, confusión y dolor, enojo, lo cual no me gusta, yo fui quien causo esos sentimientos al fin y al cabo, yo soy el responsable, y seguro como el infierno que pagare por ello.

Lentamente me atrevo a acercarme, me había olvidado lo pequeña que es, aun así creo que creció un poco, pero sigo teniendo ventaja de unas dos cabezas sobre su corta estatura.

En el silencio nos fundimos en un juego de miradas, no se cuando o como pero ahora estoy mas cerca de ella, y ella igual camina un poco hacia mi, tan solo, quizá un metro, o medio apenas nos separa, ahora no puedo despegar mi mirada de la suya, tanto la extrañe y no me di cuenta de ello, siento entrañables ganas de reír como un niño y al mismo tiempo llorar como uno.

Un leve cosquilleo despierta en mis dedos, quiero tocarla, apreciar su piel, saborearla. De a poco me acerco un aliento más y bajo levemente mi cabeza para no perder sus ojos de los míos. Empiezo a encaminar mi mano suavemente hacia su cara, apenas y la siento en mis yemas, las deslizo con cuidado y levemente coloco toda mi palma en su sonrosada mejilla. Su piel tan suave, tan blanca.

Hago lo mismo con mi otro brazo, ella parece asustada, así que lo hago aun mas lento, no quiero que se vaya.

La observo con mas detalle, en sus bellos ojos comienzan a formarse lagrimas, no quería que sufriera, pero supongo que no todo podía ser tan fácil, ahora tampoco lo quiero, pero no evitare lo que sea que este sintiendo. Su frente retiene un ceño levemente fruncido, que con mi dedo índice trato de borrar y bajo nuevamente a su mejilla, me acerco a sus rosados labios, apenas y los rosamos suavemente, puedo escuchar un leve suspiro salir de su boca.

Frunzo mi propio ceño con ansias, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto?

Suspiro y siento que por fin el aire regresa a mis pulmones después de dos años.

— Perdóname—susurro sobre sus labios.

Un leve sollozo me detiene en mi acercamiento, entre mis dedos y sus mejillas corrían ya lágrimas, calientes lágrimas.

Arrugo un poco mi frente y bajo la mirada avergonzado, con sumo cuidado suelto mi agarre de su rostro, supongo que por hoy es todo lo que obtendré, me avergüenzo de mi mismo, de mi cobardía, de lo que fui en aquel entonces, ahora ni siquiera puedo mirarla.

Debí suponer esto. Pero en mi desesperación por tenerla de frente, por ver sus ojos de nuevo…

Suspiro frustrado, y me alejo un paso de ella, pero justo antes de darme la vuelta un agarre en mi manga me hace detenerme.

Siento la esperanza anclarse a mi pecho ¿Será posible?

Vuelvo mi vista y en un rápido movimiento su pequeña palma recibe mi mejilla con fuerza, siento mi rostro arder, y no puedo hacer mas que sonreír con pesar ante el dolor, era menos de lo que esperaba, pero aun menos de lo que merezco.

— Sasuke…

Regreso mí vista hacia ella, y su pequeño cuerpo me sorprende abrazándose al mío, sus brazos me toman por la nuca con fuerza y su rostro se oculta en mi pecho, como tantas veces lo hizo antes, me tomo un tiempo en reaccionar, uno considerable, aun no proceso que ella me este abrazando, que su fragancia me este envolviendo. Pero sus sollozos me terminan de despabilar, tomo delicadamente su cintura entre mis brazos y la alzo levemente del suelo, para alcanzarla mejor.

La sostengo con fuerza entre mis brazos, cuanto tiempo espere esto, no tengo idea, igual antes me hubiese negado a la idea de extrañarla, Ojala pudiéramos estar siempre así, es mi pensamiento mas recurrente. Tal vez no me odie tanto como pensé, y me extraño igual que como yo a ella.

Oculto mi rostro en su cuello, llenándome de su peculiar aroma, la abrazo con aun mas fuerza casi temiendo hacerle daño y escucho su corazón rebotar a mil, igual que el mío, no puedo evitarme sonreír, cuanto tiempo estuve frustrado pensando en su rechazo.

La tengo de nuevo entre los brazos, pero… aun así siento que algo falla.

La regreso al suelo con cuidado y me aparto lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos, se nota tan triste, y me doy cuenta que no era por mi, como lo suponía. Tomo nuevamente sus mejillas entre mis manos para verla, me mira con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, toma mi mano y me encamina hacia dentro de su hogar, justo cuando empezaba a llover.

Las ligeras gotas frías, apenas rociándonos.

Cuando cierro la puerta detrás de ella, vuelve a abrazarme y empieza a sollozar fuerte, la aprieto contra mí en un intento vano de calmarla.

Me aparto de ella solo unos centímetros y con mis labios repaso sus mejillas hasta chocar con sus labios, los rozo con suavidad.

— Sakura, no entiendo, yo pensé…—comento dudosamente, me aparto para ver sus ojos, y pregunto — ¿Me perdonas?

— No —comenta solamente, bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto buscando su mirada, Sakura esta temblando cuando la tomo por los hombros, y empiezo a preocuparme.

Porque Sakura no tiembla a menos que yo lo provoque.

La abrazo y empiezo a recordar una vez que la trate muy mal. Mi mente vagando por ese recuerdo.

Ella no había ido a mi salón a verme un receso, en realidad yo nunca le dije que fuera. Y en realidad me enoje porque platicaba con un tipo, ella se enojo conmigo, me dijo que no me le acercara y que no le volviera a hablar, generalmente nuestras peleas duraban un día o dos y después fingíamos que nada paso, y aunque no me gustara yo generalmente era quien la buscaba, pero esa vez no la vi en dos semanas y cuando me veía cerca se alejaba o me ignoraba.

Había sido una pelea en grandes.

Y un día llego a mi casa.

Yo arrogantemente pensé que me extrañaba, pero cuando me abrazo y empezó a llorar con desesperación en mi pecho entendí que algo estaba mal, y aunque no se lo demostré me preocupe mucho por ella.

En ese entonces trataba de desechar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera surgir en mi, mas teniéndola cerca, aun así cuando me dijo que su padre la había tratado de golpear y descubrí algunos moretones en sus brazos no pude evitar enfurecerme, ella no me comentaba mucho, pero sabia por algunos rumores que siempre tenia problemas con su padre.

Supongo que en cuanto cumplió su mayoría de edad se fue de ahí. Pero yo no estuve con ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?, dime…—dije limpiando sus lagrimas.

— Sasuke…

— Dime — murmure insistentemente lo más suave que pude.

Ella hipo — Pese a que me hiciste mucho daño…siempre me escuchabas, creo que fue lo que mas resentí de tu partida, me sentía tan sola…y…— comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

— Tranquila, ven— la tome de la mano y la lleve al sofá, me senté a su lado y la arrope entre mis brazos de nuevo — Se que te he hecho mucho daño, aun así, Sakura…en ese entonces era un inmaduro, lo que te dije…

— No digas nada, Sasuke, olvidémoslo por hoy…— me interrumpió.

— Pero yo quisiera…

— Por favor—volvió a interrumpirme alejándose de mí — Se que todo lo que me dijiste fue una mentira — comento mirándome, abrí los ojos con sorpresa, eso francamente no me lo esperaba, cuando quise preguntar como, continuo.

— Lo supe después, como dos meses después exactamente, no sabes como te odie… — sentí un nudo en mi garganta — Mucho…pero después, me percate de tu rostro inexpresivo cuando me lo dijiste, cuando me dijiste que solo habías jugado conmigo y que era como todas las otras —se detuvo un momento bajando la mirada— Ese mismo rostro lo ponías cuando me daba cuenta que me mirabas cuando estaba distraída, cuando despertaba entre tus brazos y me estabas observando o cuando me regalabas algo por que lo viste por ahí — esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

Si eso hacia yo, era esa clase de idiota. Cada vez que hacia eso después me reprochaba a mi mismo y me recordaba una y otra vez que solo estaba con ella por sexo. En efecto, esa clase de idiota.

— Me mentiste si, pero me mentiste en la mentira que me dijiste, y después me enoje conmigo misma, por que de alguna manera sabia que mentías, yo me reproche por quererte tanto y saber que un día te irías, porque para ti solo era un juego, y me enoje aun mas cuando me di cuenta que tal vez tu si me querías al menos un poco y yo había pasado todo el tiempo junto a ti, pensando en que solo era un juego y que yo era consiente del mismo y me dejaba utilizar por ti — sonrió un poco y bajo la mirada — ¿Te das cuenta Sasuke?, nos mentimos uno al otro y a nosotros mismos — así era, nos mentimos tanto que nos creímos nuestras propias mentiras.

— Fui un idiota, y sabes que fue lo peor —dije mirándola fijamente y conteste a su pregunta no realizada —Que no me di cuenta lo que sentía hasta hace unos días, cuando llegue y me percate de estas ganas que tenia de verte, de escucharte, de sentirte, e incluso cuando todo mundo me dijo el nombre y apellido de lo que sentía, no hice caso, y me dedique a pensar que solo me obsesione contigo —sonreí con pesar — Pero muy en el fondo lo sabia, se lo que quiero y te quiero a ti, y se lo que siento y jamás pensé decirlo, pero siento que te quiero, no sabes cuanto, y te necesito.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla, me acerque y con un beso pequeño me deshice de ella.

Me acerque lentamente hasta sus labios, temiendo su rechazo tome sus mejillas entre mis manos, y bese sus labios en un suave y lento roce, me detuve y abrí mis ojos, ella cerro los suyos al momento y se acerco a atrayéndome con sus manos en mi nuca para profundizar el beso, tome sus labios como jamás los había tomando, con cariño profundo. Quería, deseaba, necesitaba ahogarme en ella.

Y ella me respondió con el mismo ímpetu, nos deseábamos eso era mas que obvio para ambos, y era suficiente para mi, por hoy me olvidaría de todo lo demás y simplemente me dedicaría a ella.

Baje mis manos a su cintura y la atraje mas hacia mi, mordí suavemente su labio inferior provocando un suculento gemido, de esos que tanto extrañaba escuchar, en seguida metí mi palma debajo de su blusa deleitándome con la suavidad de la piel de su abdomen, mientras de su boca contra la mía, escapaban infinidad de suspiros.

Después de un rato, su lengua golpeteo mis labios y yo la deje entrar gustoso de su tacto, nos entrelazamos en un juego lleno de deseo y tentación mutuo, húmedo, caliente y crudo.

Me estremecí ligeramente cuando sus manos bajaron el cierre de mi chaqueta y me tocaron aun por encima de mi camisa blanca, la tome de las caderas y la hice sentarse encima mío, gimoteo un poco al sentir mi erección mientras yo me alejaba de sus labios para satisfacerme con su níveo cuello.

Gruñí contra su piel al sentir pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello, no me di cuenta cuando habíamos dejado el punto sin retorno y ahora no me importaba, solo quería hacerla mía, la necesitaba, la deseaba y ahora la tomaría sin dudar.

— Sasuke…—dejo morir un jadeo en mis labios cuando mi mano se metió por debajo de su sujetador.

Ella se apresuro a quitarme la chaqueta y la arrojo por ahí, sus manos tibias en mis hombros.

Bese sus labios inquieto a separarme de ellos, suaves y reconfortantes, tan dulces como un caramelo.

— Sabes a fresas… — murmure contra sus labios.

Quite su blusa con desesperación y me apure a recorrerla con la mirada, estaba tan hermosa, tan perfecta, me metí en su cuello nuevamente y comencé a bajar por su clavícula hacia sus pecho con impaciencia mientras ella comenzaba a arquearse de placer entre mis manos.

Olfatee su piel blanca, y el aroma exquisito que solo ella portaba me estremeció hasta la medula, mis manos en llamas contra su piel picaron reconfortantemente, mi piel también la extrañaba.

Me saque la camisa como pude con algo de su ayuda, y seguí besando su cuello echando algunas lamidas de vez en cuando, sus manos recorrían presurosas mi espalda desnuda y de sus labios salían las mas sensuales peticiones a seguir, que por supuesto no rechazaría aunque hubiese un incendio.

Pero nosotros ya éramos uno, un incendio ardiendo en llamas calientes y voraces.

Con cuidado baje el cierre de su pantalón, lentamente, degustando su cara llena de placer.

Mi mano se convirtió en un pervertido morón cuando se coló por dentro de su jean y su ropa interior, llegue hasta su zona íntima y me extasié con su muy húmeda intimidad, ella se pego a mí y tironeo de mis cabellos con desesperación, sabia que eso le gustaba.

— Tan húmeda… — susurre sintiendo sus pliegues íntimos.

Empecé a estimular su clítoris con insistencia mientras ella dejaba escapar gemidos cargados de placer, mordí su cuello con fuerza para después parar mi lengua por su piel enrojecida por las mordidas, sus gemidos aumentaron a medida que comenzaba un ir y venir con dos de mis dedos dentro de su tibieza, sus gemidos ahora eran tan fuertes que supuse algún vecino avisaría a la policía pero no me importo, valdría la pena ir a prisión.

— Sasuke Kun…

¡Oh! Como extrañaba sus gemidos. No dude en seguir con el juego, tanto había soñado con tenerla. Sus caderas comenzaron a menearse con insistencia a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, con sus uñas mordían mi espalda con desesperación, y su cuerpo se arqueaba unido al mío lleno del éxtasis del momento.

Dejo morir un ultimo jadeo en mi cuello cuando llego a la cúspide del orgasmo y sus jugos bañaron mi mano, la saque de su estrechez y lamí mis dedos degustando su sabor, húmedo, salado y delicioso como ella. Entre sus ojos, brillantes y llameantes esmeraldas en fuego, me miro hacerlo, ella vibro y mordió su labio con insistencia.

La abrace a mi, mientras dejaba cortos besos en su cuello y mejillas y ella se aferro mas fuerte, de un tirón quite su sostén del camino y en un solo movimiento la coloque en el mueble conmigo sobre ella, mire sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonreí para mi, pensé que este momento no llegaría nunca, ahora necesitaba poseerla, marcarla como mía, de nuevo, salvajemente, rápido, rudo.

Comencé a quitarme el cinturón y lo deje caer junto a las demás prendas en el suelo, seguí con mi pantalón para quedarme solo en bóxers, subí mi mirada para observarla morder su labio inferior, ella miraba jadeante mi retenida erección, que ya me estaba matando.

Decidí seguir con la tortura un poco mas, baje su pantalón de un tirón y volví a subir sobre ella, me aplaste contra sus pechos, erectos y suaves contra mi pecho, su húmeda intimidad contra mi bajo vientre provocándome aun mas. Moviéndose con placentera insistencia.

— Te deseo Sasuke — susurro junto a mis labios — Te quiero ahora.

— Y yo a ti, Sakura — gruñí contra los suyos.

Baje mis labios y comencé a estimular sus pechos con mi lengua repasando su aureola una y otra vez, en poco tiempo volvía a gemir deliciosamente, extasiándome aun mas. Baje mis labios a su abdomen y mordí ávidamente su piel dejando algunas marcas violáceas por donde pasaba, y subí de nuevo para morder vehemente sus labios. Ella me recibía con desesperación, tomando mis cabellos azabaches entre sus delicadas palmas, mientras nuestras lenguas retomaban su juego.

Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda provocando escalofríos a su paso y haciéndome jadear contra la piel de su desnuda clavícula, mis manos bajaron suavemente la última prenda que quedaba cubriendo la perfección de su cuerpo.

Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura apegando aun más su cuerpo, sentir su calidez de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, me quebró, desde mi pecho reverbero un gruñido, mas como un bajo ronroneo, mi piel ardiendo, la suya quemándome, la ansiedad dañando mi garganta.

Me restregué insistente contra su intimidad y la escuche gimotear entre mis brazos, lloriqueando de deseo, no podía resistirme más, la necesitaba.

Sus manos me ganaron y bajaron mi ultima prenda hábilmente, me acomode entre sus piernas mejor e hice que me estrechara entre ellas nuevamente, sin perder tiempo me adentre en ella de un rápido y profundo movimiento, ella se ciño contra mi y lanzo un ahogado grito contra la piel de mi cuello, debía detenerme pero mi cuerpo no respondía muy bien a las ordenes de mi cerebro así que me sostuve con mis manos en sus caderas esperando a que estuviera lista, sentí mi cuerpo temblar de desesperación.

Busque su mirada, anhelante, suplicante, ella abrió sus ojos y la lujuria en ellos me quemo. Una trémula sonrisa apareció, sus dedos apretando el agarre en los músculos de mi espalda.

Mi cuerpo se movió, en un leve vaivén, una vez, y sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente, se estrecho contra mi, caliente y mojada. Un quejido vibro en mi pecho, si no me controlaba definitivamente no duraría. La espié de nuevo, sus labios mordiéndose.

— Eres tan jodidamente pequeña…

Sonrió — Solo tu Sasuke, solo tú… eres el único.

Mi garganta se apretó, conteniendo el aliento. Ella era mía, siempre fue mía, me fui, regrese, y ella seguía siendo mía. La verdad me golpeo, solo yo la había tocado, y pese a todas mis experiencias con mujeres, sabia que solo ella me había tocado de verdad. Me había marcado como suyo desde el primer momento.

Bese suavemente sus labios esperando delirante, y de un momento a otro se restregó contra mi y yo no necesite mas y comencé a penetrarla fuerte, ya no podía contenerme, temía lastimarla mas, pero no podía controlar mis impulsos, ella gemía en mi oído y yo succionaba la piel de su cuello con insistencia, la penetraba cada vez mas rápido y profundo, sentía que podía seguir aun mas pero nuestros jugueteos previos ya nos habían preparado y ambos nos encontrábamos llegando al clímax unos minutos después.

En un ultimo grito de placer caí entre su pecho exhausto, los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, podía sentir su aliento moviendo algunos mechones de mi cabello, sabia que le costaba respirar mas que a mi, pues yo no le facilitaba el acceso de aire, así que después de unos instantes salí de ella y me levante recargando mi peso en el respaldo del sofá.

Caí en cuenta que no nos habíamos protegido, regrese mi mirada a su cuerpo, deleitándome con su desnudez, sus blancas y torneadas piernas, su sensual abdomen, la perfección de sus pechos, su cuello ahora lleno de mis marcas, sus labios semi abiertos algo hinchados con mis besos, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus parpados ahora sellados.

Recaí en unas cuantas manchas en el color perla del sofá, sangre, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá aun respiraba agitado, necesitaba calmarme.

Regrese mi mirada al sentir un peculiar movimiento, relamí mis labios con insistencia al verla acercarse, y en un inesperado y sorpresivo movimiento colocarse sobre mi, de nuevo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentirla restregarse sobre mi, mi erección regresando.

— Te hice daño y…

Me callo besando mis labios con insistencia y envolviendo su brazo en mi cuello, mientras con el otro estimulaba mi erección, comencé a jadear de placer nuevamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces la estreche contra mi cuerpo, nuestro cuerpos hacían un sutil sonido al chocar, estábamos envueltos en una leve capa de sudor, residíamos deseosos, queríamos mas uno del otro, y no nos detendríamos ahora.

Con su mano se penetro por si sola, causando que de mis labios saliera un gemido grave y audible, y sin detenerse comenzó con un vaivén desenfrenado la sostuve con mis manos en su espalda y comencé a morder con avidez su cuello, mientras sus caderas aumentaban el ritmo, la penetración era rápida y profunda, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a chocar sin un ritmo fijo pero con tal desenfreno que no importaba, de sus labios salían fuertes gemidos y jadeos unidos a los míos, el movimiento se hizo aun mas rápido, tanto que el mueble parecía moverse a nuestro ritmo y cada vez estábamos mas cercanos al clímax, después de unos minutos mas ella se aferro a mi cuerpo y dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro cuando me corrí dentro de ella una vez mas, sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse, mi respiración era casi nula y mi corazón iba tan rápido que ya no lo escuchaba.

Nuestros cuerpos moviéndose contra si, a pesar de haber terminado. Deseosos, extrañándose.

Ella levanto su cabeza suavemente y atrapo mis labios en un tierno y entrecortado beso, tome entre mis manos sus cabellos para acercar mas nuestros rostros, estábamos cansados pero febriles de felicidad.

Me sentía completo una vez mas.

Con el ultimo atisbo de fuerza, la tome entre mis brazos y me levante con ella sobre mi, parecía dormida, lucia tan hermosa, las enormes pestañas haciendo figuras de sombras sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Voltee mi mirada y vislumbre al final del pasillo unas escaleras supuse se trataba del segundo piso, y subí con ella en brazos.

A mi derecha me encontré con una puerta blanca con una flor de cerezo al centro, sonreí para mi, la abrí y me encamine dentro de la habitación en penumbras, la coloque en la cama matrimonial y cubrí su desnudez con las mantas, me acerque a su frente y deposite un beso en ella, soltó un suspiro, pequeño y dulce.

Me separe de ella solo un poco, pero sus brazos me rodearon nuevamente antes que me separara de la cama. Acercándome a ella.

— Quédate — me pidió en mi oído, a lo cual no me hice del rogar, abrí las mantas y me ubique a su lado, ella se abrazo a mi y escondió su perfil en mi pecho, la abrace deseando despertar mañana con ella, así, ambos desnudos, adoloridos de placer, y sobretodo juntos.

Entre el cansancio delicioso, me quede dormido.

* * *

**Una cosa mas, les eh estado respondiendo a sus reviews, pero no estoy acostumbrada a Fanfiction, por lo que no tengo la menor idea de si lo estoy haciendo bien, si alguna alma caritativa, me dijera si lo hago bien, seria muy feliz. :)**

Otra cosa, recomiendenme historia, please, ando hambrienta de lectura, ahora que tengo un tiempito libre de la escuela, y ya termine todos los libros que me faltaban, *suspiro* Les mando besos melosos, y les dejo la promesa de que pronto actualizare.

GM


End file.
